1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for controlling and using a robot. In particular, it relates to a technology for controlling and using a robot, where a robot can be remotely controlled, for example, through the Internet when it is located in a building. It also relates to a robot self-position identification method for recognizing the exact current position and direction of a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an Internet camera has been used to remotely monitor a person's home while he/she is away. However, this Internet camera is fixed in a specific location, and in order to monitor each room of a building, such a camera must be installed in each room. Furthermore, the connection between a plurality of cameras and a host computer becomes complex and the cost increases, which is a problem.
In order to remotely control electrical appliances in a person's home while he/she is away, digital home appliances that can be connected to LAN have been being developed. However, conventional electrical home appliances that cannot be connected to LAN cannot be remote-controlled, which is another problem.
Furthermore, for example, in order for an autonomous moving robot that can travel in a building to do work as instructed by a user, the own position of the robot must be recognized. Generally, in order for a robot to autonomously travel, a landmark, such as a white line, etc., which is easy for a robot to recognize, is needed.
However, it is impossible to attach a characteristic landmark to an average house. Even if an existing characteristic point can be registered as a landmark, the size of a target on a camera screen varies depending on the position of a robot so the picture cannot easily determine the landmark, which is another problem.
An object of the present invention is to realize a remotely controlled robot whose travel destination in a building can be easily designated from a remote place and through which the state of each room can be monitored from a remote place and through which electrical home appliances located in each room can be remotely operated, at relatively low cost and with a simple configuration, and to provide a robot self-position identification method for a robot exactly fixing its own position and direction, in order to solve the problems described above.